Rising Darkness
__NOWYSIWYG__ |-|Rising Darkness= NOTICE: this fanfiction involves blood, gore, death, and overall, mature content. Please keep this in mind if you decide to continue reading. Thank you! placeholder by me |-|Allegiances= WindClan Leader: Hazelstar - grayish-tawny and white she-cat with pale green eyes. Deputy: Sparrowheart - a lean brown tom with amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Doeleap - light brown she-cat with with a cream-coloured underbelly, paws and tail (apprentice, Wrenpaw). Warriors Darkheart - very dark gray tom with ripped ears and cold blue eyes, father to Harekit and Havenkit (apprentice, Jumppaw). Waveheart - a black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Jumppaw and Wrenpaw. Coppertail - light ginger tom with green eyes, father to Jumppaw and Wrenpaw. Cloutfall - gray and white tom with green eyes, brother to Hazelstar and father to Sapkit, Sedgekit, and Dewkit (apprentice, Rabbitpaw). Apprentices Rabbitpaw - a curious brown tom with amber eyes. Jumppaw - white tom with splotches of ginger and brown all over him. Wrenpaw - light brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Kits/Queens Fallownose - a light gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Harekit and Havenkit. Harekit - gray and white she-kit with amber eyes. Havenkit - mischievous gray tom with amber eyes. Leaftail - a white and brown tabby-striped she-cat with yellow eyes, mother to Sapkit, Sadgekit, and Dewkit. Sapkit - white and brown tom with amber eyes. Sedgekit - brown tabby she-kit with green eyes. Dewkit - a mottled brown and gray tom with yellow eyes. Elders Cedartail - a bad-tempered mangy tabby tom with watery green eyes. RiverClan Leader: Ripplestar - brown tom with blue eyes (apprentice, Eaglepaw). Deputy: Fiskfoot - gray tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice, Blackpaw). Medicine Cat: Chivestalk - young brown tom with yellow eyes. Warriors Willowsplash - gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Splashpaw and Eaglepaw (apprentice, Mistpaw). Aspenstep - tawny and white she-cat with pale green eyes (apprentice, Splashpaw). Pebblepad - mottled gray she-cat with and yellow eyes. Rainspots - gray tom with darker gray and white speckles all over his fluffy pelt. Reedsplash - mottled brown tom with blue eyes, brother to Ripplestar and Chivestalk (apprentice, Lilypaw). Apprentices Splashpaw - light gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Eaglepaw - gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. Lilypaw - white she-cat with black dapples and amber eyes. Blackpaw - white she-cat with a black chest, paw pads, and tail. Mistpaw - gray and she-cat with white paws and tail-tip. Kits/Queens none. Elders Seedsnap - light brown tom with yellow eyes, father to Ripplestar, Chivestalk and Reedpelt. ThunderClan Leader: Tawnystar - white she-cat with mottled tabby patches and amber eyes. Deputy:- Medicine Cat: haha I need to make some characters Warriors Adderstrike - mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (apprentice, Lightningpaw) Ryestalk - brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes, father to Grousekit and Patchkit (apprentice, Fernpaw) Elmfur - pale brown tom with pale eyes. Apprentices Lightningpaw - black tom with ginger and white patches. Fernpaw - pale gray and tawny she-cat with green eyes. Kits/Queens Mousetail - tawny she-cat with green eyes, mother to Fernpaw, Grousekit, and Patchkit. Grousekit - mottled gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Patchkit - white tom with gray and tawny patches. Elders none. ShadowClan Leader: Littlestar - small black and white tom with amber eyes. Deputy: Ratwhisker - thin brown tom with stormy gray eyes. Medicine Cat: Graycloud - fluffy gray tom with yellow eyes, former warrior (apprentice, Mudpaw). Warriors Glowfur - light ginger she-cat with pale eyes, mother to Toadpaw, Applepaw, and Mudpaw. Acornspots - mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes (apprentice, Applepaw). Mossfur - gray and white tom with green eyes. Batwing - nervous brown and black tom with large ears (apprentice, Toadpaw). Apprentices Toadpaw - mottled brown and ginger tom with green eyes. Applepaw - cream and brown tabby tom with green eyes. Mudpaw - brown tom with white paws and tail-tip. Kits/Queens Sweetthorn - tortoiseshell she-cat with white ears and chest fur, expecting Mossfur's kits. Mistlekit - fluffy black tom kit with amber eyes. Melodykit - mottled dark gray and white she-kit with amber eyes. Crowtail - black she-cat with amber eyes, has a white tail and is the mother to Mistlekit and Melodykit. Elders Swamptail - mangy dark tom with amber eyes. Cats Outside the Clans Arose - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Cone - mottled brown and ginger tom. Moth - fluffy tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Torn - brown and black tabby tom with ripped ears. Swallow - glossy black and white tom with green eyes. Beech - black and tawny tom with yellow eyes. Pidgeon - lazy gray and white she-cat with amber eyes |-|Prologue= Dawn rose over the moors. One by one, the bright stars in the sky slowly fade away from view. Dark silhouettes sit around a large rock. Doeleap took a deep breath and padded to the group of cats, carrying an assortment of wildflowers in her mouth. The leaves of heather blossoms and cowslips tickled her nose, and she fought hard not to sneeze. Two kits huddle together, shivering in the chilly new-leaf air. The leader of their clan raised her head to look at the gathered cats. "Today, we lost a brave warrior of WindClan." Hazelstar said solemnly. "Fallownose is in StarClan now, but she has left us with two healthy kits." The gray and white she-cat curled her tail curtly around her paws. "We will give her our last goodbyes now. May StarClan light her path." Doeleap padded up to the grave where Fallownose was buried and dropped the wildflowers onto her dirty pelt. "Goodbye, my friend," she whispered and backed away. "May StarClan light your path." Wrenpaw walked up to her, draping her tail over her mentor's shoulder. "She was a good cat," she whispered into Doeleap's ear. She nodded and glanced at the warriors den, where a grief-stricked Darkheart was slumped in his nest. "I'll.. go check on him." Doeleap flicked her tail towards the dark tom. "Oh. Alright." Wrenpaw waved her tail. "See you later, then." "See you." Doeleap walked to the prey pile and picked up a vole, it's salty but tart blood filling her swollen throat. "Darkheart," Fallownose started as she walked into the den. "I know you miss Fallownose, but you have kits now. You can't just stay inside everyday. You have a responsibility now." He groaned and sat up, his fur tangled and matted in some places, making him look lop-sided. "I know, Doeleap." He looked glumly outside to the two kits playing. "Have you thought of names for them yet?" Fallownose sat down next to the dark tom. He smiled slightly. "I was thinking Harekit for the she-kit, after how fast her mother could run." "And?" Doeleap encouraged him. "And Havenkit for the tom." Darkheart sighed. "After the haven that Fallownose is in now." "Those are good names," Doeleap said, half to herself. "I wonder what Fallownose would've named them." "I don't know." Darkheart got up and stretched, eyeing the vole that Doeleap had brought. "Is that for me?" Doeleap pushed the vole to him and he crouched down gratefully, the scent of shrew blood filling the air. The dark furred tom looked wistfully out to his kits again. "I might go visit them in a bit." "Good idea," Doeleap stood up and padded to the entrance. "I'm going to check on Leaftail," she called back. "Her kitting must be soon. Call me if you need anything." "I will," Darkheart said half-heartedly as Doeleap trotted off. "Doeleap!" Leaftail emerged out of her den. "I'm so sorry about Fallownose! You must miss her so much!" I do, Doeleap thought sadly, then pushed it away. "I'll manage," she said, the words thick in her throat. "How are the kits doing?" Leaftail purred. "They're getting restless now. I think it's almost time." "Good, good." Doeleap nodded. "Just make sure that you don't stress about it. Take it easy these couple of days. Where are you headed now?" "Just to the prey pile," Leaftail nodded at the small pile of rocks. "Then I'll go straight up to the nursery again." Doeleap yawned. "Good idea. I'm going to go back to my den and catch up on some sleep." "Okay, bye!" Leaftail called after her as she padded into her den. Wrenpaw was already in there when Doeleap entered, sorting herbs. "Call me if you need anything," she said to her apprentice as she slumped into her nest. ~ A bright light surrounded Doeleap as she opened her eyes. A dozen or so cats were standing in front of her, looking solemnly towards her. "StarClan," she breathed. "Why have you brought me here?" A tabby and white tom stepped forwards slightly, tail flicking from side to side. "Bad news, I'm afraid." "Beware," the starry cats chanted in unison. "Beware the rising darkness." "What?" Doeleap said frantically. "What do you mean?" The tabby tom gazed down at Doeleap. "You will figure it out in time." He said softly, slowly fading from Doeleap's vision. "No, wait!" She cried and leaped hopelessly at the disppearing cats. "You haven't answered my questions yet! Come back!" "Doeleap? Doeleap!" A sharp paw prodded her awake. "Wrenpaw," Doeleap breathed. "What did you see?" Wrenpaw asked. "Was it a vision? What did StarClan tell you?" Doeleap focused her gaze outside, where a dark gray tom was playing with his kits. "Beware the rising darkness." |-|Chapter 1= "Rabbitpaw! Pay attention!" Cloutfall snapped. "What did I tell you about staying focused?" "Oh, sorry, Cloutfall!" Rabbitpaw flattened his ears. "I just saw a-" "Whatever." The gray and white tom lashed his long tail. "Only kittypets daydream like that." "He doesn't mean that," Jumppaw, Rabbitpaw's best friend, whispered to him. "I do, Jumppaw!" Cloutfall snapped. "Just because I'm way ahead of you two doesn't mean I'm deaf!" "I'd say quite the opposite," Jumppaw muttered. Darkheart gave a condescending look at the two apprentices. "Be quiet. You're scaring off all the prey around here." "Sorry," Jumppaw muttered. He flicked his ears. "I hear a lapwing." |-|Trivia= * Rising Darkness was on the popular pages since September 15, 2019 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Work In Progress